


A Game of Chess

by BettyHT



Series: Kate [4]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: 4th story in the Kate series.  Misunderstandings abound in this tale and it takes a lot to get everything straightened out as Adam meets another of Kate's relatives and learns why her mother seems to dislike him so much.





	A Game of Chess

A Game of Chess

Chapter 1

"It will be fun. I have friends you can stay with. Your parents will be assured you will be chaperoned. There's so much to do in San Francisco and in that area. There are great restaurants, theatres, and shopping."

"Adam, I can't go. It's just too soon to make that commitment and I've promised several women that I would be there when they have their babies. I can't back out on them now."

"Kate, I was cooped up for months. I can't face being cooped up for the winter too. I would go crazy. I need to do this."

"I know you do. I wish things were different, but we agreed to take things slowly. We have been a couple for just over four months. In that time, we have spent only a day or two per week together, sometimes less."

"I'm sorry, but with Joe and Hoss gone on the cattle drive for over six weeks and Candy too, I had to do as much as I could to help out. You were busy too many times. We're just going to have to work around those things."

"I agree, but leaving for three months with you is just too much right now. I'm just not that sure of myself."

Wrapping his arms around Kate, Adam rested his chin on her head that buried in his jacket against his chest. He caressed her back and held her tightly.

He heard a muffled "When will you go?"

"The Monday after Thanksgiving."

"That's just over a week away! You won't be here for Christmas?" Kate leaned back to look at him to make sure he wasn't teasing her. He was serious.

"I can't. I need to travel while the roads are still clear. By Christmas, there's too much snow in the mountains. I couldn't face a crisis right now. I'll be back in February or March as soon as the roads are clear again."

From the front door, there was a call "Catherine, come in now. It's ten o'clock. No lady is out with a man without a chaperone at this hour."

Adam looked down at Kate. "And that's the other reason we have so little time together. I don't think your mother likes me."

"It's not that. My mother just doesn't trust men in general. I don't know if she likes you or not. She doesn't say much about it at all." That wasn't entirely true, but Kate wasn't ready to tell Adam why leaving with him scared her so much or why her mother was so overprotective. She knew she would have to tell him at some point, but now wasn't the right time. Not with him leaving. She was worried that telling him could change his feelings for her. She hoped he loved her but the words had not been spoken yet. To be fair, she hadn't told Adam how she felt either. With her mother watching, Adam kissed Kate's hand and bid her goodnight.

As Adam rode away, he worried about his relationship with Kate. She seemed to like him and wanted to spend time with him, but all they had done to show affection was kiss. Whenever he wanted to do more, she was immediately defensive. He had learned to be satisfied with kissing, but it made him wonder if Kate loved him. He loved her but was afraid to say it knowing she might not feel the same way. He chided himself for being so cautious and decided right then when he would tell her. Satisfied with his plan, he rode home and slept well that night.

Thanksgiving at the Ponderosa included everyone who was close to the family so they were very surprised when Adam said that Kate would not be there. You could hear the disappointment in his voice even though he glossed over the slight.

"Kate said her mother insisted that she should be with her family on Thanksgiving, and she added that I should be with mine."

"Hey, oldest brother, seems your charm hasn't worked on Mrs. McHugh. You losing your touch with the ladies?"

"She definitely doesn't like me, but I have no idea why. I could tell from the first time I met her. Now that I'm seeing Kate, it's worse."

Roy was already at the house when Joe had started teasing Adam and had an opinion to offer. "She don't like men in general. I don't think she much likes her husband. That man does anything she asks, and she treats him kind of cold, like she doesn't care about him at all."

Hey, Adam, maybe she'll like you better after you're gone for three months. Kate too. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"Or colder." Adam turned and stared into the fireplace.

Joe was going to keep going, but Hoss poked him and shook his head no. Looking at Adam, it was clear that Kate not being there with him on Thanksgiving had hurt. There was no more talk of the McHugh ladies that day. On Sunday, Adam took Kate to church with him. She seemed strangely subdued after the sermon that concentrated on Proverbs and especially the verse: Lying lips are an abomination to the Lord, but those who act faithfully are his delight. Nothing Adam said could break through her reserve. He asked her to ride to the Ponderosa with him, but she said he needed to spend time with his family before he left. He dropped her at her home and she jumped out of the carriage as quickly as she could.

"Will you see me off tomorrow? The stage leaves at nine."

"Maybe. I'll try to be there."

Adam nodded and snapped the reins to send the carriage in the direction of the Ponderosa. He stopped at the lake and sat for hours in thought until he was so cold, he had to drive home. When he got in the house and sat before the fire, he had little to say. No one pressed him for it appeared to all that his relationship with Kate had soured.

In the morning, Adam had his whole family there to see him off on the stage. Joe gave him a slap on the shoulder and Hoss gave him one on the back that nearly knocked him over. His father shook his hand.

"Now remember to check the stage line for packages. I have a number of things to get for Hop Sing, and items that each of you has requested. I may ship some other items home too."

Getting last minute ideas about shopping, Adam looked around several times for Kate and finally saw her walking toward him with only a few minutes before the stage was to leave. Adam walked quickly to her and grasped her hands.

"You don't have to say anything. I will think about you every hour of every day I am gone. When I come back, I hope you will have sorted out your feelings. But I want to tell you this one thing before I leave. I love you."

The driver called for everyone to get aboard. All the luggage was stowed and all the other passengers were already in the coach. Adam turned to Kate and kissed her hand. "I don't lie. I'll see you in three months." Then he climbed aboard the stage, the door closed, and he was on his way. Kate watched the departing stage and said "I love you, too." Hoss had been moving toward Kate to ask if he could escort her home and heard her words. He would tell Adam if he ever thought he should for it had been eavesdropping. Kate had never meant for anyone to hear those words.

Chapter 2

The trip to San Francisco had long ago lost any charm for Adam. The sights were the same. The coach was just as drafty, dark, and as smelly as the people cramped inside with the window flaps secured tightly against the cold winds. Once through the mountain passes and down the western slope of the Sierras, the conditions improved. Adam found himself getting anxious to get to San Francisco. He had friends who wanted to see him. He had shopping to do, and he had a chance to tour the city and study the architecture there.

Walking down the gangplank from the steamer he took from Sacramento, Adam was greeted by an old friend from college and his wife, Jeffrey and Marlene Dees. They had offered a room at their home for him to use and he had accepted. What he didn't know was that they hoped to introduce him to Marlene's unmarried sister, Delores, and have a romance develop. Delores was a strong, intelligent woman who owned a bookstore, loved the theatre, and scared off any man who was attracted by her beauty. She lived with Jeffrey and Marlene, and they hoped she would marry and move out. In fact if she moved to another city like Virginia City, they would have been thrilled.

Jeffrey and Marlene, and Adam and Delores attended the opera and the theatre, and ate in some of the finest restaurants in the city. Jeffrey was an officer of a prominent bank and people noticed him when he was out. There was a story in the Daily Alta California which mentioned the four of them being seen at a theatre production and then in a restaurant afterwards. That newspaper was delivered all over the country to let people know what was happening in San Francisco and in California. Copies frequently made their way to cities like Virginia City. The Church Benevolent Society was able to get a copy of the one that mentioned Adam Cartwright and just had to discuss it at their next meeting.

Mrs. McHugh was a member and couldn't wait to get home to tell Kate how untrustworthy Adam had proved to be. She borrowed the paper to show Kate. To her, Adam was just like all other men. Kate read the article and didn't know what to think. There were more stories over the next few months. By the time January arrived, Kate was wondering what she would do if Adam dared to show up at her house when he returned to Nevada.

By early January, Adam was lonely. He had never thought he could be lonely in a big city but he was. Marlene and Jeffrey were wonderful hosts and had made him part of their Christmas holiday celebration. Delores had been a splendid conversationalist as they attended theatre and opera productions with or without Jeffrey and Marlene. But the ones he wanted to be with were in Virginia City.

Adam had nearly made up his mind to go home early and was walking through the city streets thinking about how he would do it when he spotted a building in a style he had never seen. It was based on the mansard method from France where it was undergoing a revival. Adam had read about it but here was an example right in front of him on the corner of Mission and Embarcadero. He walked across the street and walked the length of the building and then across the end and back again. It was a two-story mansard style building with a garret providing an additional floor. The garret was striking with its tall rounded top windows. The building did not have ornamentation but the colors of the brick, and the painting scheme were elegant. The lower slope of the roof was almost vertical and the upper part of the roofline was not visible from the street below. Cast iron pilasters were on the first floor of the building.

As Adam studied the building, a man came out to enquire if he had business there. He just said he was admiring the architecture and that he had never seen a mansard building before other than in pictures from the Renaissance. The man left him to his study and reentered the building. Soon another man came out and addressed Adam in heavily accented English. Adam responded in French and the man could not have sported a bigger grin. The man was the owner of the building, Hippolite d'Audiffred, and he started explaining the building to Adam but so rapidly, Adam had to ask him to slow down. It had been many years since Adam had held a prolonged conversation in French and he was rusty. Audiffred smiled and began again speaking more slowly and waiting for Adam's nod that he understood before continuing. Adam asked who the architect was and he replied he had carried the plans from France when he left in eighteen-fifty and did not know who had drawn them. Adam was invited to his home and the two spent quite a bit of time together over the following two weeks.

Once the excitement of that discovery waned though, Adam was anxious to go home. Despite all that he had done, and all that he had seen and learned, at night his only thoughts were of Kate and of his family. He surmised that being so hurt and helpless, he had needed people and the ones who were there for him were the ones he was missing now. He had joined a gym in the city as most of the men who could afford it did. He felt more fit now than he had in a long time. As January came to a close, he decided to go home for he thought that if there was a problem in travel, he could handle it now. He did a bit more shopping and shipped those items home except for a few small purchases that ended up in his valise. He bid adieu to Jeffrey and Marlene and thanked them for their hospitality. He thanked Delores for being his companion on many evenings, and then invited all three to visit the Ponderosa when they could. He left on the steamer for Sacramento anxious to get home to see his family and Kate.

The trip back took longer than the trip out to San Francisco. The roads were icy or snow covered at times, and the stage would wait at a way station for a day or two for the weather to clear. By mid-February, he was nearly home. He sent a telegram then to tell them to expect him soon. A few days later, he arrived late in the day in Virginia City. He was tired and dirty and quite happy. He took a room at the hotel and planned to head home the next day. At the hotel, they told him his family had his horse at the livery stable they used. Adam smiled at that. It felt so good to be back with people who cared so much for him.

The reception at the house the next morning was all that he expected. There were presents from Christmas and all sorts of stories to tell. When Adam mentioned that he wanted to go see Kate though, the mood changed dramatically. Ben pulled out the newspapers and showed Adam what people in town had been reading about him. He looked up in horror knowing how those stories must have hurt Kate.

Arriving at the McHugh house late that day, Adam knocked and Mrs. McHugh answered the door.

"Kate isn't here. She is in Laramie helping to care for my brother who is all the family I have left except for Kate. She left a letter for you should you call." Mrs. McHugh got the letter from a table in the entryway and handed it to Adam almost with an air of victory. He took the letter and left. Once he was away from the house, he opened the letter and read it.

Dear Adam Cartwright:

I have read of your escapades in San Francisco and was dismayed to learn how

quickly you found another. It is clear to me that I never had a place in your heart. My

feelings are clear now. I do not wish to see you again. Please do not contact me.

Yours truly,

Catherine McHugh

Carefully Adam refolded the letter and placed it in his pocket, and slowly rode home arriving well after dark. His family sat at the dining table when he entered. He said nothing and walked up the stairs to his room closing the door softly. He sat in the dark in the chair by the window for hours. About midnight, he lit a lamp, pulled some paper from his desk, and wrote a letter. Addressing it to Kate, he finally laid down to get some rest about one. Each week, he wrote another letter. He got no replies.

Chapter 3

Expecting Adam to be in a better frame of mind after his trip to San Francisco, his family was dismayed to find that he was more surly and quiet than he had ever been after a long winter. He worked from dawn to dusk but his relationships with his family and the hands suffered from his critical comments. He finally volunteered to ride to repair and supply the line shacks and everyone was relieved.

"Pa, ifn he didn't get away from here for a while, there was gonna be a bad situation between him and me. I can't take no more of his comments. So many times I had to hold back or I woulda hit him. I don't want to do that, but he makes me so mad." Hoss had become frustrated with Adam to the point that he was ready to try to pound some sense into him.

"He's hurting very much."

"Pa, I know that, but he don't have to make everyone else suffer."

"No, but he's not sleeping at night, and not eating meals frequently either."

"What do you mean, he's not sleeping? He goes to his room long before any of us do."

"Yes, but he doesn't go to bed. He knows how awful he is to be around. He leaves to spare us. Then often at midnight or later, I'll hear him leave the house. I've seen him head off into the garden and I've seen him head out riding. If he was Joe's age, I'd probably tell him to stop those rides in the dark, but I can't do that with him."

"He won't go to town with us. He skipped the big dance too. People was asking about him. It's like he ain't even back from his trip. Nobody sees him."

"I wish Kate would answer his letters. One way or the other, that needs to be resolved. He can't keep going like this, so deeply depressed because it's over but hoping that he can somehow convince her to give him another chance."

"Well, he did it to himself. He shouldna been with that other woman while he was in San Francisco." Hoss felt for Kate and how betrayed she must feel.

"Hoss, there's something odd about that too. He came home alone and quite happy. There has not been one word about this Delores. I would think that if he was seeing her for three months, there would be something, but there's nothing."

"Well, he can't go from woman to woman and expect to keep one of em. He has to make a commitment and stick to it. I don't think he can. It's like with Laura. He took so long without marrying her, she looked around and found someone who would."

Ben raised his eyebrows at his son. He thought they had all agreed it was a good thing that Adam had not married Laura. Now Hoss was using that to criticize him further. There was going to have to be some changes or this family was going to be fighting within itself.

After two weeks Adam returned home. The trip seemed to have done some good. He was still quiet but the comments to others were civil if somewhat dispassionate. He even agreed to go to town on Saturday with Hoss and Joe. They talked about ranch business and about what they had done over the winter at the ranch. Adam said little but listened and offered some ideas about plans they had developed to improve pasturage.

In town, the brothers had some errands to do, and then planned on dinner before the second big dance of the season. After Hoss dropped off paperwork with the lawyer and handed in some lists to the mercantile for things they needed ordered, he saw Adam riding out of town. Hoss was angry, and headed to the livery stable to get his horse. He rode out after Adam intending to try to clear the air once and for all. He expected him to go home but saw that he had ridden off the road just after reaching the Ponderosa because Hoss saw Sport grazing in a meadow. He rode over to find Adam sitting against a tree with his head down. Hoss walked over to him not so sure any more of what he would say.

"You all right?"

Adam didn't respond.

"Ya done it to yourself, ya know. Ya never shoulda been seeing that other woman."

Adam looked up at Hoss and gave a crooked grin that had no humor in it. "I wasn't 'seeing' another woman. Delores isn't interested in men, other than as friends or companions. That's all I was."

Hoss looked confused for a bit, and then suddenly realized what Adam meant. He had met a couple of women in the west here who were like that. He never could understand it, but he knew there were men who weren't interested in women either. It seemed odd to him but if they weren't hurting anyone, he didn't see a problem with it despite what the minister said sometimes about that. "Why didn't you tell that to Kate?"

"I tried." Adam reached in his coat and produced a stack of letters he had gotten when picking up the mail for the Ponderosa. Every letter he had written to Kate was there, unopened, with a 'Return to Sender' clearly written in Kate's handwriting. "She sent them all back. She never read any of it." Adam paused and then looked at Hoss directly. "I still love her, Hoss. I don't know what I'm going to do. I've lost her, but I can't let her go."

"She loves you too, you know."

"How would I know that? She never said it. Now she won't even communicate with me."

"She said it. She said she loved you. I was walking up to her after your stage left to offer her a ride home, and I heard her say it. She never meant for me to hear it, and I never knew she didn't ever tell you that. But I was eavesdropping and I didn't think it was right to just tell you. But maybe now it's important enough that I had to."

"But why would she turn her back on me if she loves me?"

"I don't know but you oughta go see her. It's like one of them chess games you always want to teach me. You made a move going to San Francisco. She made her move by going to Laramie. You made the next move. You wrote all those letters. She didn't hafta send them letters back. She coulda just tossed em in the stove. Why'd she even keep them for all these weeks? She sent em back for a reason. She made another move. It's time for you to make your move. Ya gotta go see her."

"Right now? I can't. Pa is counting on me to boss that drive. I'll be busy for the next four weeks."

"But when we're done, you'll be well over halfway to Laramie. You could just keep going instead of coming directly back home."

Looking at Hoss, Adam slowly let a small smile develop. It felt good to have a plan. It might not work any better than the letters but at least he had something to look forward to again. And what Hoss had said had gotten him thinking. She had kept the letters even if she didn't read them. She sent them back so she still cared about how he felt even if she wanted to hurt him. He would go see her and see if there was a spark of love left. That was all he needed. He was sure he could fan it into something more. Hoss saw the change in his posture and in his demeanor.

"Ya gonna come back to the dance? I done told a bunch of ladies you'd be there."

"Aw, Hoss, that could just be more trouble."

Hoss grinned at him. "Nah, it's all the widows, spinsters, and married ladies with husbands who won't dance." Adam grabbed a large pinecone that lay near him and chucked it at Hoss who ducked, laughing. The two mounted up and rode back to town.

Chapter 4

Spring roundup took longer than expected. It was nearly five weeks before the drive was over. At least the weather had held for most of that time, and they got a healthy herd to the buyers. Adam and Hoss had not shared their conversation with anyone, but everyone was relieved when Adam started acting like the Adam of old. There were still the comments, but even when they were critical, there was an element of humor in them that softened the impact.

There was no talk of Kate, and Ben and Joe were under the impression that Adam had given up on her and was recovering from the loss. Joe had seen Adam dancing in town and having a good time at the dance. He thought all the attention Adam had gotten from the ladies was helping him forget. What neither knew of course was that Adam was thinking of Kate all the time and rehearsing in his mind what he would say to her depending on how she reacted to him. He thought he had most possibilities covered. He packed two small packages in his extra saddlebags along with extra clothing. That went in the chuck wagon with all the other gear.

Adam took his guitar along on the drive and entertained many of the nights they were out on the trail. He encouraged sing-a-longs, and one evening, they had a dance like the mountain men did with an apron passed around as each man took a turn dancing as the 'lady'. There was uproarious laughter when Hoss donned the apron and no one wanted to dance with such a large 'lady'. Hoss was actually relieved and took the laughter well. He couldn't remember when he had ever had so much fun on a drive.

It was a relatively small drive compared to what they had done the previous year, but that meant that all the hands were experienced regular hands from the Ponderosa which made things work very smoothly as well. It had seemed odd to drive cattle into more cattle country, but the winter's blizzards had decimated the herds in this region and ranchers were anxious to buy cattle to rebuild their herds. They wondered how the Ponderosa had managed to avoid such heavy losses and were happy to be able to discuss that with Adam and Hoss. After several days, they finally had all the cattle sold and the bank drafts in hand. Adam handed them over to Hoss. The men were paid part of their wages and would get the rest on return to the Ponderosa so they wouldn't spend it all right away. There was going to be a bonus for everyone so the men were in very good spirits. Adam got a bath and got his dirty clothes laundered. He took the extra saddlebags from the wagon and his guitar. He planned to head out early the next morning. Only Hoss knew where he was going.

"You can tell Pa when you get back. Best to give him fair warning if this doesn't turn out well. I may be a while getting back either way."

"I know this is gonna work out. I just know it."

"Another one of your premonitions?"

"Well, I'm right a lot, ain't I?"

Adam just grinned. He wasn't in the mood to spar. He wanted a good night's sleep so he could ride a long time the next day.

Unable to get a rise out of Adam, Hoss smiled at him. "Ya got it bad, older brother, ya got it bad."

"No big brother, that's where you're wrong. I got it good."

Shaking his head, Hoss headed out to go to the saloon and enjoy a rousing night with the men before they headed for home the next day and the drudgery of ranch work where the chores were never really done. He hoped Adam could win Kate's heart again. He would say a little prayer for him each night. After all, they had three angels up there looking out for them. He knew Adam would be out at first light so he wouldn't see him again until this was settled one way or another.

Over the next two days, Adam rode hard and made good time. Sport enjoyed being able to run after the work of the cattle drive. They arrived in Laramie late on the second day of travel. Adam made a few enquiries, and got a room, a bath, and dinner. The next day he hoped to find Kate and talk with her or at least get her to agree to see him at a mutually agreeable time and place.

Early in the morning, Adam shaved and put on clean clothing. Then he had breakfast and savored his coffee until the clock showed it was near eight. He stood and walked purposefully to the seamstress shop where he had been told a Miss McHugh was working. He waited outside the door to the shop and saw her walking toward him in the company of a very large man with a slight resemblance to Kate and her mother. Standing in the shadows in front of the store, he wasn't seen by Kate who didn't look toward him until she was just a few feet away. He took just one step toward her and she gasped. Then he was belted by the large man and flew back into the window of the shop shattering it. Adam felt a sharp pain in his left arm and grabbed it. The man who had pushed him back so forcefully now stood with his hand ready to draw.

"I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight with anyone."

"I seen enough to know who you are. I heard enough from Katie to know what ya done. Now you're here to bother her some more. Only one way to get rid of men like you."

Adam took his right hand away from his left arm to wipe blood on his pants. He didn't want to fight but wasn't going to let himself be shot down without defending himself.

"Adam, you're bleeding." Kate moved between the two men and toward Adam.

"Katie, get away from him."

"Uncle Abe, he's hurt. He's not going to do anything to me. He needs help."

Adam looked down at the blood dripping from his left hand to the boardwalk and realized he was hurt worse than he had thought. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and was going to use it to stanch the flow of blood, but Kate took it from his hand and tied it tightly above the cut he had received from the glass. The owner of the store was already outside wondering who would pay for her window and Kate asked her for some cloth remnants to use. Seeing the blood, she quickly got some and handed them to Kate who pressed them against the wound.

"Of all the ways I thought we might meet, this one wasn't on the list."

"Uncle Abe, please help me get him to the doctor's office." Grudgingly, Abe helped Adam and even put his arm around him when he faltered as they walked with Kate maintaining pressure against the cut. Once at the doctor's office, Abe waited outside but Kate continued on into the surgery with the doctor.

"Well, it's deep but it's a clean cut and fairly narrow. We'll dose it up, give you a few stitches, and you'll be fine in no time." Once the wound was taken care of and bandaged, the doctor gave some cloth to Kate to rig a sling for Adam's arm. She had to stand very close to him to do that and it was unnerving to her.

"Why did you come?"

"You know why. I love you. I want to be with you, but I didn't mean to surprise you this morning and make trouble. I wanted to ask you to agree to talk to me at some place some time today. I'll pay for the window at the shop, and I'll pay for this. I just want to talk with you."

"I suppose after you went through all this and traveling here and all, I could talk. But it will be just talk. Then will you leave?"

"It depends on if you want me to leave after we talk."

"Oh, I don't think there's much doubt as to how that will turn out." Kate finished tying the sling and stepped away. Adam reached into his pocket for his wallet and asked the doctor how much he owed him. He paid the doctor and then stood to leave, but the room started moving when he did that.

"Whoa, young man. You just sit back down on that bed and lean back." The doctor put an extra pillow behind Adam and then helped ease him back. "It's not a bad injury, but you should probably take an hour or so to recuperate. You'll be fine."

Looking at Kate as she stood there looking worried, Adam's hope was renewed. She did care at least. "When can we meet to talk?"

"I work until four and I eat my lunch as I work. We can meet for dinner at your hotel. Which one are you staying at?"

They made arrangements to meet for dinner at five. Adam fished a few bills out of his wallet and handed them to Kate. "That should be enough to pay for the window. If it isn't, let me know, please."

Kate's Uncle Abe was standing in the door by then with a disapproving look thrown Adam's way. "I'll be at that restaurant too. Don't think you'll be taking advantage of Katie."

"That's something I would never do."

After Abe and Kate left, the doctor had a few more questions. "You the man she ran away from?" At Adam's nod, he continued. "She helps here now and then. Fine young lady, but she's got a fear in her, and from what I could tell just now, it's not you. Find out what scares her, and take her home. I could tell she cares for you. I never saw her act that way around a man before. And I can see you care for her too. Make her happy. But for now, close your eyes and take a nap. I have a feeling you're going to need all the strength you can muster before this day is through."

Chapter 5

An hour before Adam was scheduled to meet with Kate, he was already in the restaurant making arrangements for dinner. Then he went to his room to shave again and put on a clean shirt. He had slept a good part of the morning at the doctor's office, had lunch with the doctor, and then spent much of the afternoon talking with him and playing chess when no patients arrived needing care. He was well rested now from the drive and the two days of hard riding to get here. The doctor had some interesting observations to share, and they had spent some time talking about Kate and her uncle. Her uncle had not been sick at any time since he had lived in Laramie so the story about caring for him was false. Kate had come here to escape.

When Kate arrived at the restaurant, her uncle was with her. He took another table where he could watch them in their alcove. Kate seemed calm but her eyes showed her nervousness. She kept glancing around as if everyone knew what their story was. She started out with the obvious.

"How's your arm?"

"Stings a little. I've had worse with splinters from chopping wood. This was a clean cut so not a problem."

"I'm sorry my uncle did that. I guess I had been complaining about you too much, and he is a bit overprotective."

"A bit?"

Kate got a little steamed. "He has good reason."

"Just like your mother?"

"Yes. Now what did you want to talk about?" Kate wanted to get off that topic.

"I wanted to talk about why you came here, and why you wouldn't read my letters or answer them."

"I thought that was explained in the letter I left for you. Mother wrote and said you got it."

"Yes, but I wish you had trusted me just a little. I did not find someone else. Delores was only a companion. She's the sister of the lady of the house where I was staying."

"And you weren't attracted to her at all? I read the article. They described her as a 'statuesque beauty' if I recall."

"No, I was not attracted to her. Someone else already had my heart. She's a beautiful woman, but she wasn't interested in me either."

"Well, I find that hard to believe too."

"She is not interested in men." Adam let the statement lie there for a while. He actually didn't know how much Kate understood about things like that.

"She's like my mother?"

Adam looked at Kate in surprise. He actually didn't understand what she meant. Kate saw the look and decided to divulge a family secret.

"Mother doesn't like men either. She and father sleep in separate bedrooms. I think on occasion, mother allows father into her bedroom but not often."

"Well I would think at least once in a while or you wouldn't be here."

Kate paused then in obvious discomfort. "Adam, I understand now that I was wrong in my assumptions, but there is a lot you don't know. I have something to explain to you and this is not a good place to do it. You may want to get away from me as fast as you can once I tell you the family secret. Can we go some place else?"

"Well, I would say my room, but I don't want your uncle to try to shoot me. You've lived here so where should we go?"

"Let me go talk with my uncle." Kate got up and sat with her uncle and they had their heads close together discussing whatever Kate had thought he needed to know. Then they both stood and walked to the table where Adam still sat.

"We'll both go to your room. I'll tell them to send our dinners up there if you don't mind." It wasn't a question. Her uncle had taken charge. Adam stood and offered his right arm to Kate and she put her hand on his arm. He smiled. It was progress. Once they were in Adam's room, Kate sat on the couch that was there and her uncle chose the large chair. Adam asked if he could sit next to Kate and she nodded. Then she started to talk.

"This is Uncle Abe. He is also my brother. My mother is also my sister." Kate paused as Adam first looked terribly confused and then both Kate and Abe saw he understood. "My father attacked my mother repeatedly. When she complained to her mother, she confronted her husband. My mother does not remember what was said, but that day, her mother fell down the stairs and broke her neck. No one in our family believes that is what happened. After that he attacked mother frequently until she had me. While she was nursing me, he wanted nothing to do with her. He brought in a young orphan girl to work for the family and of course attacked her. My mother thought she was safe though and planned to leave with me before my father looked at me as another victim. She waited too long. My father had gone after her when she was twelve. He attacked me when I was just seven years old." Kate stopped then as tears were flowing. Adam wanted to gather her in his arms but knew she would reject that at this moment.

Abe picked up the story. "Men who worked for us found my father attacking Katie in the barn. They pulled him off of her and beat him. He was furious when he got to the house. Mary and I grabbed Katie and headed outside. We hid in the woods. We heard that girl scream in the house and then it was silent. I snuck up close to the house and saw him standing over her. Her clothes were torn and she was dead. I ran to where the men had gone back to work and told them what he done. They rushed to the house and when he wouldn't answer the door, they busted in. It was clear what had happened. They took him out and lynched him right there in the front yard. I helped."

Spellbound by Abe's story, Adam finally looked back to Kate who had her eyes closed. He reached over and held her hand. "I am so sorry that this happened to you."

"Now you know why I left. I'm ruined. No man will ever want me."

"I love you. There's nothing you can say that will change that. I will never hurt you."

"How can I know that?"

"Yeah, how can she know that? I'm sure when my mother married my father she had no idea what he would do to her and to her children."

"Kate, have you ever seen me hurt someone intentionally. Well other than with my mouth. I know I have to work on that. I'm thirty-five years old. If I had a propensity to hurt people, don't you think it would be known by now? I have been with a few other women. Feel free to talk with them to ask if I ever hurt or threatened to hurt them. I have confidence that not one of them will tell you I did. They may have a few other complaints about me, but not that, never that. I treat every woman and girl with the respect they deserve."

"But what I've told you, doesn't that bother you?"

"It does, but not for the reason you worry about. It bothers me that a man could hurt his family that way. It bothers me that he did so much damage that all three of you are suffering nearly twenty years after it was over. It bothers me that you think I would blame you for being attacked."

"But I'm not a, a ..." Kate lowered her eyes and couldn't say it or look at Adam or Abe. She felt ashamed.

"Did you ever sleep with a man willingly without benefit of marriage?"

Kate looked up then with fire in her eyes. "Of course not. How dare you ask me that?"

"Because your answer says your heart is pure and you gave the only answer that matters."

There was a knock on the door, and Adam answered to let the server bring in their dinners. Other men brought in a small table and two additional chairs. Adam tipped the men and thanked them. They sat at the table to have dinner. Adam had another question.

"Who is Daniel McHugh then if he's not your father?"

"Oh, he's my father as much as anyone can be. He is kind and considerate and takes care of us as well as anyone could. He would do anything to make my mother happy."

"Danny was sweet on Mary already when we was kids. He was a coupla years older but didn't get much schooling working on the farm with his family so he was in school with us in the winter. After our father was lynched, the hired men took off so the law wouldn't get after them. We sold what we could because we couldn't run the farm. Mary was only twenty and I was sixteen. We thought we could come out here and get work. That's when Danny stepped up and said he would marry Mary and do whatever she wanted. She didn't want no formal wedding so they just agreed to be husband and wife and she started using his name. We gave that name to Katie too so no one would think she wasn't their daughter once we got out here."

Surreptitiously, Kate kept stealing looks at Adam. She had hoped but still couldn't believe that he had accepted her story and hadn't left. She knew how men were in this country. Other men would have seen her as ruined. She had thought for a long time that she would never be able to marry unless it was someone like her stepfather. She never expected a strong, virile man like Adam to be willing to accept her. She caught her uncle's eye a few times too, and he looked as surprised as she was at how well this had gone.

Well they would leave him tonight to think about it all. There were so many women he could marry, why would he choose someone like her? Maybe he would be gone in the morning. She finally decided that was what would probably happen. He was a kind man and wouldn't hurt her intentionally. She thought he would do something like leave her a letter explaining he wasn't good enough for her and offer to help her in whatever she chose to do. She would miss him terribly, but had expected all along that he would leave when he knew her background.

As Abe and Kate were ready to leave, Abe stepped into the hall and waited for Kate but left the door open. Adam asked Kate if he could kiss her, and then gently kissed her lips when she nodded yes. They said good night and Kate left with Abe. By the time they reached the stairs, the tears had started to flow.

"He might not leave, Katie. He seems a good man. Maybe he'll stick with ya."

Chapter 6

The next morning, Abe and Kate were having breakfast as the first light of dawn was breaking across the sky. Neither had slept well and both had to work that day. There was a knock on their door, and Kate started to go to the door but Abe told her he would get it. Anyone knocking on their door at five in the morning might just be a bit crazy. Kate turned to ask Abe who it had been when she heard him returning to the kitchen, but when she turned it was Adam who stood in the doorway.

"I couldn't wait. I know I'm doing things backwards compared to how I planned it, but would you marry me, and as soon as possible?"

"How can you be sure? How can you be sure I love you?"

"Hoss told me."

Now Kate was confused.

"Hoss heard you the day I left for San Francisco. The day I told you I loved you. I said I didn't lie, and I would be back for you. Well, here I am."

Adam held out his arms and Kate rushed into his embrace. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you, and yes, I love you. I love you more than life itself."

"I think that was supposed to be my line."

"Oh wait, you have to ask Uncle Abe first."

"Why? I don't want to marry him." With the gleam in his eye, Kate knew he was teasing her. "I asked him at the front door. Amazingly, he said yes right away. I hardly had the question out."

"When?"

"Well, let's sit down and have some breakfast and talk about that. How committed are you to your job?" Kate left Adam's embrace but kept hold of his hand. They sat and then Abe was there smiling as only a big man can. He had waited until he heard them moving things on the table so he knew it was safe to come back in to finish his breakfast.

"What about your mother? What if she doesn't approve?"

"Won't matter. I'll send her a telegram and tell her I gave approval for the family. She would never approve Kate marrying you."

Looking at Adam who was obviously still confused by the family dynamics, Abe felt he had to elaborate. "Mary won't trust any strong man. A strong man hurt her and hurt her daughter. The only kind of man she will allow is a man like Danny. He's a sweet man and I love him like a brother, but the man has the backbone of a caterpillar. Mary orders him about like a servant. You scare her with your strength so she doesn't like you. Pretty much simple as that."

As Abe ate his breakfast, he had another thought. "Is Katie gonna be living out at that ranch with your father and brothers and no other women?" Adam and Kate both nodded. "Oh, Lord, Mary is gonna need smelling salts." Kate and Adam started laughing and soon Abe was too. "Sorry about your arm there, Adam. I had heard so much about you I thought you was a threat to my Katie."

"It's all right." Abe left for work promising to be back for lunch to hear what they had planned out for the wedding. Adam walked Kate to the dress shop so she could tell the owner that she no longer needed the job. The owner came out from behind the counter and hugged Kate and then hugged Adam and wished them well. Adam asked Kate to marry him right away and then travel back to the Ponderosa to have a big wedding there.

"Why twice?"

"I don't want anyone to question the two of us traveling together. And I want your uncle to see you married, but I also want my family to see us marry so two weddings takes care of that." It made sense and Abe agreed when he heard the plan. They went to see the minister who said he could marry them that evening if they wished. Kate went to the friends she had made in town including the doctor and invited them to the ceremony. Abe took off an afternoon from work and set up a small celebration party unbeknownst to them. Adam already had a room at the hotel and had the hotel staff create a honeymoon atmosphere for that night. The dress shop had a dress that fit Kate, and all that was left was the ring. Adam reached into his pocket and took out a small box and inside it was a velvet pouch. He opened it to show Kate a wedding ring. He had come prepared hoping it could happen.

At six, they arrived separately at the church. Adam handed a small box to the doctor and asked him to bring it to the bride. He could hear Kate's reaction as he stood with the minister at the front of the church. He assumed she liked her present. He had bought it as a late Christmas present when he was in San Francisco but had not been able to give it to her. It was a diamond and emerald necklace. When the minister touched his elbow, he looked to the door and saw Kate walking in on Abe's arm. Adam didn't remember much of the wedding ceremony as he found it difficult to take his attention from Kate. He kept smiling and smiling. When the minister said they were married and he could kiss the bride, he kissed her with a lot of pent up feeling and she returned the kiss. Then they turned to thank the guests for coming to their wedding, and Abe surprised them when he announced there was a small party ready to go at the house as soon as everyone could get there.

Once the food and drink had been devoured, and wedding toasts had been made, the guests began to leave. Most had to work the next day. When the last guests left, Adam asked if Kate had packed a bag. She had but her nerves made her almost unable to speak. Adam saw that and wrapped his arms around her. "Remember this. I will never hurt you. I will never ask you to do anything that would upset you. We have all the time in the world now. There's no rush. We will spend the night together, and if all we do is talk and sleep, that's fine. Please don't be frightened." Kate gave him a brave smile but he knew she was putting on a front.

Abe had been married until his wife had died of a fever. He asked Adam if he could talk with Kate before they left. Walking her into the kitchen, Abe put his hand on Kate's shoulder. "Now you should have a mother or a sister telling you this, but that ain't gonna happen, is it. A man and a woman can have a lot of pleasure together. Just follow Adam's lead and tell him if anything bothers you. He's a good man, but he can't read minds. You'll have to let him know what you like and what you don't like. You talked pretty honestly with him last night. That's the way it has to be from now on. You tell that man the truth no matter what, you hear me?" Kate nodded. "You promise?" She nodded again. "Now off with you. I'll see you in the morning before you leave."

Valise in hand, Kate walked to the front door where Adam was waiting. He took the valise from her and offered her his arm. She smiled and took his arm. Then she took a deep breath, looked up at him, and smiled. She had never thought this day would arrive for her. It still seemed to be a dream.

At their hotel room, Adam dropped the valise at the door, unlocked it, and then picked Kate up and carried her into the room. She was amazed for there seemed to be flowers everywhere. There was a bucket of ice cooling a bottle of champagne and a plate of chocolates and berries was next to it. There were two glasses. Adam had asked for a dressing screen to be brought into the room and pointed it out to Kate as he returned to the door to pick up the valise and close the door. He brought the valise to Kate and then started undressing. Within a minute he was wearing only his pants. He had folded his other clothes over the chair. He heard Kate mumbling and asked if there was anything he could do. She declined, but after about five more minutes of struggle, she admitted she needed his help. Adam was more than willing to help. Kate had not removed any clothing yet for she couldn't reach the buttons on the back of her dress. Adam started laughing then which made her mad, and then she couldn't help it and started laughing too.

"No honeymoon night for Mr. and Mrs. Adam Cartwright as the bride was trapped in her dress and couldn't remove it."

"Stop it, stop it, or I'm going to have an accident."

"An accident?" So Kate explained to Adam what happened sometimes when women laughed too hard or too long when they had been unable to use the necessary for a while. He was amazed. He had no idea that could be a problem. He expected he would learn a lot about women now. Kate returned to the dressing screen to remove her petticoats, stockings, and other undergarments. Then she donned her prettiest gown and slipped her prettiest robe over that and tied the ribbons in front. She stepped out to see Adam sitting on the bed in just his pants. Now she had seen all of Adam at one time or another during his care. For much of the three months that he was confined to a bed, he wore nothing except a sheet and a blanket. With the splinted leg, bandages on his hip, and his strapped left arm, it was too inconvenient to think about having him wear anything. Somehow though this was so different. Adam stood and walked to Kate. He held out his arms and she stepped into his embrace.

"You're trembling. Sweetheart, remember, we don't have to do anything tonight."

"Don't you want to?"

"Oh yes, I want to very much, but not if it means hurting you or frightening you. We can do this slowly, one move at a time."

"Move?"

"Yes, like in chess. You see first, we introduce ourselves like this." Adam leaned down to kiss Kate and she liked that. They kissed for quite a while with their tongues probing, touching, and tasting each other. "Then we have to set up the board for play." Adam untied the ribbons of Kate's robe and slipped it off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. He began nuzzling her neck and kissing her shoulders. Kate raised her hands then and ran her fingers through the hair on Adam's chest. She had wanted to do that so many times when she was caring for him. He seemed to like it too as he leaned back and watched her face as she caressed him.

"What's next"

"Well you make the first moves with your pawns to set up a plan." Adam's hands moved from her sides across her stomach and up. Kate was enjoying the sensations. "Now the knights have to be positioned just so." Adam slid his hands up her gown and started pulling it up. Kate raised her arms and he pulled the robe up and off. Kate may have seen Adam but he had never seen her. He stood for a moment admiring the view.

"Now do I get to move my knights and get them in position?" Kate was enjoying the chess analogy. It took her mind off the part that scared her. She unbuckled Adam's belt and unbuttoned his trousers and then pushed them down his hips and to the floor. They stood then just inches apart.

"Now I think the bishops need to be moved." Adam wrapped his arms around Kate as she wrapped her arms around him and they pressed their bodies together as they kissed.

"Adam, how do I know when it's checkmate."

"When the queen takes the king." And they lay down on the bed and worked slowly to the last move before sleeping together wrapped in each other's arms as the champagne and chocolates waited.

About three in the morning, Adam awakened and needed to use the chamberpot. When he moved, he awakened Kate who had the same need then. They used the dressing screen for modesty and to be respectful of each other. Adam went first and smiled when he came from behind the screen to see that Kate had donned her robe.

Adam eyed the champagne and berries as Kate was busy. She heard a loud pop and when she came out from behind the screen, Adam walked to her and untied the ribbons of her robe and slipped it off her shoulders. "We don't need to hide anything from each other."

"Adam, I'm just not used to this, I mean, I'm not used to being naked like this, I mean …"

"It's all right. It will take some time to get used to all of this." Adam guided Kate to the bed and then pulled the sheet to her that she pulled up to her chest. Next he handed her a glass of champagne with berries in the bottom of the glass. He climbed into the bed and pulled the sheet up to his waist and asked Kate to lean on him as he wrapped an arm around her. He clinked his glass against hers. "To many years of bliss." Kate smiled and they drank to their wedding and ate the berries. Then Adam reached over to the plate of chocolates he had put on the bedside table and took two. He put one in Kate's mouth and ate one himself before reaching for the champagne bottle next to the chocolates to refill their glasses. They had their first picnic in bed.

Chapter 7

The next morning was well underway before Adam and Kate awoke. They had to hurry to dress to meet Abe for a late breakfast. When Adam had heard him say he needed to go to work and such, he had no idea Abe was talking about the business he owned. He could take time off as needed. Kate's wedding was important enough for him to take some time away from work. They rushed into the restaurant to see Abe sitting at a table with a big grin. Adam rather sheepishly bid him good morning and Kate just blushed. Abe nodded. He could tell all had gone well. They had breakfast and then said their goodbyes. Adam and Kate planned to head toward home that day. They would camp on the trail or stay in towns along the way. They would decide day-by-day what they wanted to do. Adam had his guitar and they could sing around a campfire at night if they wanted to. They had time to talk about all that had happened in the time since they had last been together.

After a week, Adam stopped Kate as they crested a ridgeline. They looked out over the terrain in all its beauty.

"How much longer until we reach the Ponderosa?"

"We just did. This is the northeast corner. It gets greener as we move toward the house."

"They're really going to be surprised, aren't they?"

"That would be my guess too. Want to ride fast? This pasture is fairly smooth and the slope downhill is gradual."

The horses enjoyed the chance to run. Adam had bought a pretty chestnut mare for Kate in Laramie. Both of them thought that the offspring of Sport and the new mare could be beauties. Kate had yet to name her horse. She was mulling possibilities and when Adam would ask, she would tell him she would have the name when she had finished thinking about it. Adam laughed and said she spent more time thinking about the horse's name than she had deciding if she would marry him. She denied that and said she'd been thinking for almost a year that he would make a good husband. He looked at her with a more thoughtful look then.

When Adam and Kate arrived at the ranch house, all was very quiet. As they moved their horses into the stable, they saw that Buck, Cochise, and Chubb were all gone and had been for some time by the looks of their dusty stalls. Adam unsaddled both horses and led Sport into his stall and then Kate's horse into a spare stall. "Her name's Hera." Adam nodded in approval. They brushed the horses down and fed and watered them. They headed to the house and found the kitchen quiet as well. Hop Sing was gone. Then Adam remembered the horse auction in Carson City. He was supposed to have gone with Joe but he guessed that Hoss had gone in his place. He remembered too that he was supposed to sign some contracts while he was there which is probably why his father was gone as well. Hop Sing likely had gone to visit relatives with the main house empty and most of the men out working on the range. Adam grinned as he looked at Tracy.

"We have the whole house to ourselves."

"What do you want to do first? Never mind, I shouldn't have even asked that question. I want to get something to eat first."

They found some ham and bread and made grilled sandwiches. Kate said her mother did that all the time with older bread like the bread they found. Then Adam went to the garden and grabbed a couple of ripe tomatoes. He sliced those up and put them on each plate. They each grabbed a glass and filled it with water at the pump in the kitchen. After eating, Adam gathered Kate in his arms and invited her to take her belongings up to their bedroom.

"And would you be coming with me to our bedroom."

"Well, I had planned to do just that. I have to help you find places for all of your clothing." He had such a lecherous leer when he said that Kate had to laugh. They headed upstairs and ended up in bed within minutes. The pleasures Kate was discovering in bed with Adam were erasing all those bad memories from her childhood. She found that making love with the man you love is the most exhilarating experience one could have. As they lay in bed entwined, they talked until they heard horses in the yard. "Oh, oh, I think the rest of the family just got home." Both climbed out of bed to start dressing.

Ben and his younger sons had seen the horses in the stable and walked to the house excited to see Adam and they assumed Kate which was confirmed when they saw her light jacket and hat on the credenza. Ben asked Joe to go upstairs to see if they were upstairs putting things in their bedrooms. When Joe came down, he wasn't sure how to say it so he just stated the truth quickly.

"Well, Pa, they may be upstairs but the only bedroom with a door closed is Adam's, and I didn't want to knock."

Ben's face started to flush. Hoss and Joe were fairly sure they knew what was coming next.

"In my house! I will need to talk with him. He can't act that way in my house." Ben stalked over to his desk to deposit the satchel with the business papers in it. He sat in the chair and silently fumed. Once he was out of sight, Joe grinned at Hoss. It was good to see Adam in trouble with their father instead of him. Within a few minutes, Adam and Kate appeared at the top of the stairs. Adam had his left arm around Kate, and they walked down the stairs together. Kate ran her hand down the banister and Joe suddenly poked Hoss and told him to look. Ben stood up and walked to the front of the desk, and both Hoss and Joe expected an explosion but Hoss worked to stop it before it started.

"Pa, just a minute. I got something to say before you say anything." Ben threw a scowl toward Hoss and could not understand why both Hoss and Joe were smiling. "Pa, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Adam Cartwright?"

Ben turned back toward Adam and Kate who had stopped on the landing. Adam grasped Kate's left wrist and raised her hand to his chest making the ring clearly visible to all. Ben began to smile so much his face hurt later. Adam and Kate reached the bottom of the stairs and Ben stepped in to hug Kate and kiss her cheek, and then hugged his son. He finished by giving Adam a slap on the left arm that caused him to groan and grasp his arm. All three of the Cartwright men were surprised.

"Hey, older brother, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Just some stitches, Hoss. It'll be fine."

"Stitches! What happened?" Ben was very concerned.

"Well, because of a little misunderstanding, Uncle Abe decided to throw me through a window. But we're good now. He even gave Kate away at the wedding."

"Adam, I wish we could have been there for your wedding. I would have liked to see my son get married."

"Pa, we plan to have another wedding here. Kate and I didn't want to travel together when we weren't married, and we wanted Abe to be able to see her married too."

Hoss had a more pertinent question. "Who's Uncle Abe?"

"That's my mother's brother who lives in Laramie."

Joe stepped up to Kate. "Well I get to kiss the bride, right?" He gave Kate a kiss and a hug. Hoss stepped up to do the same. Joe wasn't finished. "Well then let's plan this second wedding so I can get another kiss from the bride."

Adam scowled at that remark. "I think I ought to be the only one to be kissing my bride from now on. You can get your own bride."

"Hey, Adam ya gonna live here?"

"For now."

"Then where?"

"We haven't decided anything yet. Hoss, you told me to go to Laramie to get Kate. You didn't tell me what to do next."

Hoss was surprised by that statement and then saw Adam grinning at him. He went to punch him in the arm but thought better of it and chucked him under the chin instead. Ben had another question.

"You married in Laramie. What about Kate's mother and father? Did you have their blessing?"

"Ah, no. Uncle Abe gave me permission to marry Kate. He said he telegraphed Kate's parents to let them know."

"Now you two, do you think that was proper? You may have to apologize to Dan and Mary. Have you gone to see them yet?"

"No, Pa, we haven't. We got back only a little over an hour before you did."

Hoss and Joe started chuckling. Ben tried to remain serious but it was a struggle. Hoss and Joe said they better go see to the horses. They could hear them laughing after they had exited the house. Kate started to blush, and Adam gave his father a wry look. What did they expect? They had only been married a week. It was still their honeymoon.

"Will you have your wedding here or did you have another place in mind?"

Adam looked at Kate and she nodded. She still wanted to be married here. "Here. We're not sure if Kate's parents will attend. Kate's mother does not approve of me. It may take some time before she accepts our wedding."

"If ever." was Kate's muttered comment. She looked at Adam and shrugged. She didn't expect the conversation with her mother to go well. Mary had warned her daughter about Adam, had been happy to show her the newspaper article that seemed to show she was right, and then encouraged her to write a letter breaking off their relationship before going to stay with her uncle. It was unlikely the wedding would have changed Mary's attitude for the better.

Chapter 8

By mid-afternoon, Hop Sing had returned as well. He was very happy for number one son and Kate. He didn't have time to bake a cake but promised a special cake for the wedding. He did find some cookies that Hoss had not found and spread red frosting on them for dessert. They had ham with fresh peas and fried potatoes for dinner. The family spent the evening around the dining table and then the fireplace talking about family stories, things they had done or seen, and the wedding they would have at the Ponderosa in just over a week. Adam and Kate had talked for a long time on the trail about her family history and whether they should share it with his family. They had decided it might be best not to share any of it. More than anything, the factor that was most important in that decision was they could not tell Kate's story without telling that of Mary and of Dan. It would be an intrusion into their private lives, and neither could consider doing that.

As the evening came to a close, Ben was quietly celebrating that not only was he lucky enough to say good night to each of his sons as they walked upstairs, he was able to bid goodnight to a daughter-in-law, finally. He sat in his red chair by the fireplace and finished smoking the tobacco in his pipe as he watched the small fire gradually reduce to glowing embers. He thought about how much heartbreak his sons had endured, and he hoped that tomorrow Adam would not have too much trouble when he took Kate over to the McHugh place to talk and get the rest of her things.

At breakfast the next morning, Ben asked when Adam and Kate would be leaving which got a deep sigh from Adam. Kate gently elbowed him as Hoss and Joe chuckled.

"Ya, Pa, Adam done got mother-in-law troubles already. Maybe he and Kate shoulda stayed in Laramie just a bit longer." Hoss was loving the chance to needle his older brother a bit. Adam was in a very good mood overall so Hoss knew he could get away with a lot more than he normally would. "Maybe he could tell her they're already hard at work on making some grandchildren."

Joe couldn't wait to join in. "Yeah, Pa, Hoss and I were talking earlier. Did we have a little earthquake last night? There was all this creaking and squeaking in the house. Sounded like the earth was moving." Hoss almost spit out his mouthful of bacon at that one. Adam dropped his head and massaged his forehead with one hand as he held Kate's hand with the other. Kate just blushed.

"Kate, I'm sorry, but this is what passes as conversation with my brothers. Pa, maybe after I show Kate where I would like to build a house, we could put a big tent up there until the house is built."

With a pronounced scowl thrown toward his youngest sons, Ben addressed his oldest. "I'm sure that now that the novelty has worn off, your brothers will be more than happy to consider the feelings of their new sister before they try to use your marriage for their amusement. There is no need to go pitch a tent when you can live here as long as the two of you wish, and I am quite sure that your brothers will do everything possible to ensure that you and especially Kate are quite comfortable here." Ben would have found the comments funny too except for the presence of Kate. He did not think it proper that his sons speak that way in front of her.

After breakfast, Kate started removing dishes from the table to bring to the kitchen. Adam told her that Hop Sing would take care of that but she just smiled at him and continued. When she entered the kitchen, there was a short stream of Chinese and then all they could hear was the murmur of conversation. Kate came out to get the rest of the dishes, and Hop Sing was right behind her to pick up the platters.

"Hop Sing has agreed to teach me to cook. I will be his assistant now. He's going to let me collect the eggs and milk the cow." Kate had a big grin.

"Missy Kate is good woman. Number one son very lucky man. I teach her so Mister Adam eat well in new home. Missy Kate show appreciation for Hop Sing like he not hear much ever."

All of the Cartwright men then had to offer statements of praise for the cooking and all the work that Hop Sing did. Ben said that they would try to tell him more often how important he was to the family. Hop Sing was having a very good morning.

Adam hitched a team to the large buckboard wagon for the trip to town and to the McHugh place. They had arranged for Kate's things from Laramie to be shipped to Virginia City, and that shipment should already be in town. Then they would drive to see the McHughs and try to smooth the troubled waters. The shipment was in town as expected, and Adam and Kate quickly packed that small load into the wagon. Adam took Kate over to Doctor Martins to tell him their news. It didn't take long for Roy to track them down either, and they shared their news with him as well. They got the minister to agree to come to the Ponderosa to perform a marriage ceremony a week from Saturday. Then they looked at each other, took deep breaths, and headed out of town toward the McHugh place that was a very short distance away.

Mary McHugh heard them arrive, and she and Dan stood on the porch by the time they alighted from the wagon. From the look on Mary's face, they were sure this was not going to go well. She looked furious.

"How dare you bring him here? He has ruined my family, and you show up here as if nothing has happened?"

"Mother, I'm sorry it was so abrupt, but Adam and I didn't want to travel together without benefit of marriage. I also wanted Uncle Abe to see us marry, and I know how hard it is for him to get away from his business."

"I forbid you to see this man, and got you to a safe haven in Laramie. Yet you defied me, and married him at the first opportunity. Well this marriage will never last. I told you he is not to be trusted, and you'll find that out soon enough. I'll be here for you once that happens, but for now while you're with him, you are not welcome here. I cannot stand the sight of him."

"Mother, I just came to get the rest of my things. I hope someday you will accept Adam, but I love him and he loves me, and our marriage will last."

"He is the worst kind of man. He is not the right man for you."

"Mother, John Davidson was an evil, sick man. Most men are not like that. Men can be strong and good too."

"Men use strength to hurt women."

"Mama, I have thought about this a lot. Adam reminded me of Uncle Abe all along. I thought about how you told me to be afraid of him, but I couldn't help thinking about him. I know he is a strong man and he frightens some people. But Mama, he doesn't frighten good people. Like Uncle Abe, he is a strong man but he is kind and caring too. He is capable of the greatest gentleness you could imagine. You tried to convince me he was a bad man. You always talked against him and his family and led me to believe that hurt was all I could expect from them. They are a good family, Mama, and I hope you will come to see that."

"Never, never. I will never allow myself to fall under the spell of men like that who can use their power to hurt people. Never."

"Mama, we are having a marriage ceremony on the Ponderosa a week from Saturday. I hope you will come."

Mary stood defiantly on the porch unwilling to accept anything her daughter had said or done. When Kate moved toward her by climbing the porch steps, Mary stepped closer and told her that she was not welcome until her marriage to Adam Cartwright was over. Kate turned and walked to Adam with her back straight. The tears didn't start flowing until they were well away from the house. All Adam could do was wrap an arm around her and hold her close.

As Adam drove Kate back to the Ponderosa, he asked if she still wanted to see the home site he liked. She nodded and leaned on him so he pulled her closer and held her tightly. As he neared the site, he pulled the team from the road and drove slowly across a meadow. When he neared the trees, he stopped and helped Kate down from the wagon to walk her to the crest of a hill. From there, the lake, the forest, the mountains, and the meadow all blended into amazing vistas regardless of which way one turned. Kate looked up at Adam with awe in her eyes for the spot he had chosen.

"There will be a grand view from every window in the house if you like this spot. We can start building right away. It will take some time to order everything we need so I don't think we can be in for another four or five months and that's if you are agreeable to not having all the rooms finished when we move in."

Grabbing Adam in a hug, Kate stood on tiptoes to kiss him until he leaned down to kiss her.

"I take it you like my choice."

Kate kissed him more and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Here?"

There was a lot of nonverbal communication as Kate made clear she wanted Adam to make love to her then and there. He was more than willing, but Kate's emotions were so jumbled up that she ended up crying on his shoulder as they finished.

"Oh, sweetheart, I didn't hurt you, did I? I never want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. My mother hurt me. I needed you to show me your love again and you did. You're wonderful to me. I love you so much. I just wish I could get my mother to see what a wonderful man you are."

As Adam drove Kate back to the house, they talked about the upcoming wedding and what they each wanted in the house. Adam had already drawn some preliminary plans years ago in anticipation of building a house there. He was glad he had not used the site to begin a house for Laura. That would have compounded the mistakes he made with her. Instead, he and Kate would get a fresh start.

As Adam helped Kate from the wagon, he realized there were a few grass stains on the back of her dress. Hoss and Joe came out to help them unload, and as Kate moved toward the house with some small parcels, Adam quietly admonished Joe and Hoss not to say anything relating to the grass stains promising that he would tell them more about the day later.

Chapter 9

All of the Cartwright men were dismayed with how Kate's mother had treated her. Ben's sons knew that no matter what they ever did, they had their father's love and that he would always be there to help them. To them, it was very sad to know that Kate did not have that. As a result, all of them went out of their way to show kindnesses to Kate over the next week. They were also very careful not to say anything about her family not wanting to remind her of the troubles with her mother.

On Friday, Adam rode to town to pick up a few small items for the wedding the next day. He never reached town. He was waylaid soon after leaving the Ponderosa. Some men had their guns on him and forced him to disarm. They tied his hands together and to the pommel of his horse. One of the riders took the reins from Sport, tied them off, and attached a lead rope. They led him to the nearest line shack of the Ponderosa where there was already a carriage sitting. They untied his hands and forced him to dismount and walk to the shack. Inside, Adam saw a woman who had to be a prostitute by trade by the way she was dressed. There was also a bottle of whisky on the table. He had no idea what this all meant but soon found out. One of the men forced him to sit in a chair and another opened the whisky bottle.

"Drink."

"Ah, no thank you. A little early in the day for me."

"It's not a choice. Drink."

Adam refused and they grabbed him and forced his head back trying to pour whisky down his throat. There were four of them but it was still difficult to get Adam to drink anything. When he kicked one of them in his privates, the man came back at him furiously once he had recovered. He smashed his fist into Adam several times before the others could stop him.

"Damn you, he's the one supposed to be hitting her, not us hitting him. It ain't gonna look right if he's all banged up."

"Well, not much hope we can pull this off now. He's senseless."

The three men holding Adam in the chair let go, and he fell to the floor. He was acting some. Although hurt, he was not unconscious but wanted the men to think so. So far he only had a vague idea what they were up to. He needed more information.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we was supposed to get him drunk and then make it look like he beat on Summer here and forced himself on her. Anybody see how we can still make it look like that happened?" No one responded except Summer.

"I was supposed to get paid for taking a few hits and then swearing he hit me and forced himself on me. Who's gonna pay me for my time?"

"Aww, take his wallet. You do that all the time to men who pass out in your room."

Summer knelt by Adam's side, and he had all he could do not to reach out and actually hit her. He understood now what they had meant to do, and he had a very good idea who had financed the attempted charade. She rifled through his pockets and got his wallet and then the watch in which he had his mother's picture. That almost caused him to show his hand, but he had to restrain himself with the thought that he would find her later and get that back. He continued to lay there as if unconscious.

"Let's take the money she gave us and head out. So far we ain't done enough that the law would come after us. If we're gone, we're good. Summer, you got enough to keep your mouth shut?"

"Yes, I'm quite happy with this. I won't be saying nothing to nobody."

"All right, the carriage is paid for. Just leave it at the livery when you get to town. Don't say nothing about none of this and no one will ever know. Heck he might just lay here long enough to miss the wedding anyway."

"What about his horse? Anybody sees that horse outside, they'll check inside for him."

"We'll take it with us for a bit and then let it go. Even if he goes home then, they'll be following the wrong trail to find him here."

"Why don't we just keep the horse?"

"Cause it's got the Ponderosa brand and everyone will know it ain't ours. Besides they might hang us for that or lock us up. I hate being locked up."

Once they all left, Adam sat up and gradually was able to pull himself up on the chair and sit. He had hoped they had left the whisky, but it was gone. Sport was gone too. He had a long walk ahead of him and his head hurt. He stood and stayed in one place until the room stopped spinning. Then he walked outside and looked around. Seeing no one, he began a slow walk to the house. He had a lot of miles to cover.

Later at the Ponderosa, it was dinnertime and everyone was wondering why Adam wasn't back yet. They had expected him hours earlier. Kate was worried, but Ben assured her that it was just a trip to town, and Adam must have been delayed by other business. That reassurance lasted until Mike from Blount Mercantile Emporium showed up with two deliveries. Ben checked and found they were the items Adam had gone to town to get.

"Adam told us he needed these for the wedding, and when he didn't show up to get them, Mr. Blount said I should deliver them. Adam is a good customer like all the Cartwrights, and Mr. Blount didn't want him to be disappointed."

All of the Cartwrights looked at each other then. Ben offered a coin to Mike who left without realizing the bad news he had delivered. Within a short time, Hank showed up leading Sport.

"Mr. Cartwright, we found Sport ground tied in the southwest pasture. There weren't no sign of Adam. I got the men looking all around out there for him. They're working in pairs, and I tole em when it got dark to set up campfires so ifn he sees one a them, he can make his way to it."

That got tears trickling down Kate's cheeks. Hoss wrapped an arm around her. It was already too dark to organize a search. They would have to wait for morning. All that could be done was being done already. They had many questions and no answers. Ben thanked Hank for what he had done and told him to get some dinner. Joe went out to take care of Sport. Hoss had guided Kate to the settee and sat next to her trying to reassure her when he himself was very worried. The night was somber as they all had thoughts of what could have happened. None of their imagined scenarios though came anywhere near the truth.

Miles away, Adam could finally see the lights of the house at times. He hoped his family would stay up late. It was easy to get disoriented out here in the dark, and he needed that beacon of light to guide his way. He was tired, hungry, thirsty, and hurt. He couldn't walk fast enough to suit him because every time he tried, he tripped and fell adding to his woes. So he kept up his plodding pace. After hours, he was finally in the yard and began to walk faster to the house. That caused him to fall one more time, and he didn't have the energy to get up.

Inside the house, Joe sat up. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Hoss had responded that way each time that night when Joe had asked the same question. They were all on edge.

"No, that was clearer than the other times. I'm sure I heard something this time." Joe walked to the front door and opened it to peer out. "Hoss, Kate, Pa, come here quick." Joe rushed out to Adam who had managed only to get himself sitting up against the side of the house. Kate knelt by Adam's side.

"Nothing could keep me away from you, sweetheart. Nothing and nobody."

The smell of the whisky was still apparent as were the bruises on Adam's face. Ben gently pulled Kate back so Hoss and Joe could get him upright and into the house. Once he was sitting on the settee, Ben had to ask.

"What happened?"

"It's a long and nasty story." Adam proceeded to tell them what had happened as well as what he had heard as his family tended to his injuries. His torn, smelly, and dirty shirt was removed revealing more bruising. No serious injuries were found though. Kate noticed the abrasions on his wrists and asked what they were so Adam explained about the rope and how he had tried to free himself to no avail. After carefully bathing the abrasions, Hop Sing put salve on them and wrapped them loosely with soft cotton bandages. With a clean shirt on although not buttoned nor tucked in, Adam was fed by Kate. That hadn't happened since the previous year when she had been nursing him back to health.

"My mother is responsible for this. I don't know if I can ever forgive her for this."

No one had anything to say for they all suspected the same. Adam said he did want to find Summer and get his watch back. Ben said they would have Roy take care of it the next day. Hoss alerted the men in the bunkhouse that Adam had been found so there would be no need for a search the next morning.

Hop Sing said he had a bath ready for Mister Adam. He wouldn't be able to bathe himself, but Kate smiled and said she could do that for him. With an arm around Kate's shoulders, Adam walked to the washroom. With her help, he undressed and got in the tub where he leaned back and closed his eyes. Kate washed his arms as he rested them on the side of the tub, and washed his hair, face, and shoulders. Then she sat on a stool by the tub as he soaked some of the soreness and weariness away.

When Adam was ready to get out, Kate opened the washroom door and called for Hoss who came to help Adam stand and step out of the tub. Once Adam donned his robe, he and Kate retired to their bedroom although the walk up the stairs took a lot longer than usual. The next morning, he looked worse. The right side of his face had swollen and both eyes were blacked. He looked like he had been in a brawl.

As the family sat at breakfast, they were quite somber. There wasn't much doubt on anyone's mind that Mary McHugh had orchestrated this to end her daughter's marriage by showing how disreputable Adam was. Had she hired more capable men, she might have been successful too. The sound of a horse in the yard had them all wondering what the next problem would be. Ben answered the door, and when Kate heard the voice, she jumped up and ran to greet their visitor.

"Well, normally, Katie I can't get away from the business much but with over two weeks notice, I was able to manage time away to see where my niece is living and see her wedding. Oh damn, what happened to you?" Adam had walked to greet Kate's uncle.

"Had a little run-in with some people intent on ruining my marriage as well as the wedding."

"Nah, don't tell me Mary has gone that far? Dear Lord, I'm going to have to do something about that."

Chapter 10

After Abe was introduced to everyone, he had a cup of coffee with the Cartwrights and they decided on what they would do. Ben and Abe said they could handle it if everyone else would take care of the wedding preparations. Joe mentioned that it might be better if he handled one part of the plan, and Ben grudgingly agreed. The three got their horses and headed to town.

Within an hour of their arrival in town, the three of them were sitting in Roy's office with a very dejected Summer who expected she was going to jail. Joe had gone to D street and found where she was working. Most people he talked to were curious. Summer seemed to be a lot less of a beauty than Joe was usually pursuing. She also was willing to do almost anything with anyone if the price was right so they wondered what Joe wanted her to do. No one had any idea he would be taking her to the sheriff's office when the two of them were seen walking away together.

"If we get Adam's watch and wallet back, there will be no charges. But, you have to help us with this plan."

Summer looked at Sheriff Coffee who nodded. She nodded as well. She would play the role they asked and say what they wanted her to say. Abe left the office first.

"I'll make sure you can hear what's said. Just be sure to be there soon after Summer arrives. My sister tends to get right to the point. Small talk is not something she does much."

Waiting quietly for the next ten minutes, Summer was finally told to go do her part. A few minutes after she left, Ben, Roy, and Joe left.

At the McHugh house, Mary had been surprised to see Abe and then angry. She had quite a few words for him because he had given Kate permission to marry Adam. Thinking that if Kate had come back to Virginia City first, Mary would have been able to sabotage the wedding. Mary didn't say it but her brother could see it.

"Gosh, Mary, it's hot in here. Open some windows. I'll help." Abe set about opening all the windows on the side of the house and in the back. Mary thought he was overdoing it, but she often deferred to Abe's judgment in such things. He was more practical than she was by far. She opened the windows to the porch and found that the cool breeze did feel nice. When Abe returned to the front parlor, she continued to jab at him.

"The wedding might not take place here anyway. Kate has had time to see what kind of man he is. She might change her mind. We can get that marriage in Laramie annulled. He was not a resident there when he applied to marry her so we can get that marriage license thrown out."

"Mary, I know the man. I spent some serious time with him and saw him with Katie. He's a good man."

"He will hurt her, Abe. I have to stop him before he can hurt her."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Mary was dismayed to see Summer there.

"Mrs. McHugh, I want more money or I'm going to tell the sheriff the truth about what we done to Adam Cartwright."

Dan had been standing by as he had since he had married Mary, but suddenly he was involved. "What do you mean you did to Adam Cartwright?"

"Your wife paid us to make it look like Adam got drunk, hit me, and forced himself on me. Well, I want more money or I'm telling the sheriff."

"You'll be in trouble too if you tell." Mary's statement incriminated her beyond a doubt. Abe shook his head sadly, but Dan was incensed.

"Mary, I have done everything you have asked for almost twenty years because I loved you so much. But this has to end. Your father was a twisted evil devil. But I have never hurt you. Abe has never hurt you. Not a single man in this world has hurt you except your father. Now that was awful but it's time to move on. Hell, it's been time to move on for years. I love your daughter as if she was my own. I will go to her wedding today and celebrate her marriage. If necessary, I will testify to the sheriff about what I heard here today."

"That won't be necessary, Dan." Roy walked in followed by Ben and Joe. I think I got plenty of witnesses to what happened. Summer you can go, but get those things to my office pronto. Ben, what do you want me to do about all this here?"

"Adam and Kate want the whole thing dropped for now. But if anything else happens, this is to be made public record. Dan DeQuille would love to print this story." Ben wasn't sure he agreed with their decision but had no better idea of how to proceed without creating a huge scandal. Mary turned almost white with the thought of this story being in the newspaper.

Abe suggested one more thing had to happen. He sent Mary upstairs to change. "Danny, I didn't think ya had it in ya. Ya showed ya got em, all right. Now don't forget where they are. Mary is going to need someone watching her for some time to keep her in line, I'm afraid. But you're the man for the job." Dan flushed with pride at the unaccustomed praise. He stood taller and straighter than he had in years. "We'll see you later?" Dan shook his head yes immediately and then smiled.

"Gentlemen, we have a wedding to attend, and I want to see my son married. I don't want to miss a minute of that, so we best be going. Thank you, Dan." Ben, Joe, and Roy left.

"Abe do you think Katie would allow me to give her away at the wedding?"

"I think she would be proud to have ya do that, Danny."

So at the wedding on the Ponderosa that day, guests were told that Adam had been hurt while working on Friday, and people nodded of course because they knew how Adam was such a hard worker. Mrs. McHugh sat in the first row of chairs in her best dress smiling all the while even though it pained her to do it, but the alternatives were far more painful so she chose the lesser of two evils in her book. Kate was radiant as she walked toward Adam with her arm held lovingly by her father, Daniel McHugh. Abe sat next to Mary making sure nothing untoward happened and beamed at seeing his niece Katie marry Adam Cartwright for the second time. Then everyone was treated to a wedding celebration Ponderosa style.

As the guests were leaving, Hoss and Joe showed Adam the downstairs guest room. It was bedecked with flowers, and wood was set in the fireplace if needed. There was champagne chilling in a silver bucket of ice with two crystal flutes on the table. There was a plate of chocolates. Adam looked in amazement at his brothers.

"Hey, we can be romantic too when we want to."

"Yeah, Adam, most of this stuff was Joe's idea. But we both done the work."

Adam, who was not prone to physical displays of affection, hugged Joe and then Hoss, and it was their turn to be embarrassed by a hug. "Thank you. Kate will love it."

Ben walked up behind them. "The coverlet is your mother's wedding quilt. It's yours now. The boys and I are heading to town for the night as soon as we put everything away. You do have the house all to yourself. Hop Sing has left some light pastries for your breakfast. We would like to see you at church, and then we have a reservation for lunch at the International with Abe and Dan."

Ben got a hug then from his son, and it brought a tear to his eye. It had been so very long since his son had come to him for a hug. Kate came in the house then after bidding good night to her Uncle Abe. Ben quickly pulled the bedroom door shut. Kate knew there was a surprise coming but didn't get to see it until everyone had left and Adam opened the door and carried her over the threshold.

"Adam, maybe we don't have to build our own house. Your family has been so sweet."

"May I remind you of a few other things that have happened."

Kate thought back to her first breakfast here and then nodded. She knew too that she did need help with the buttons on the dress. They laughed as they recalled that first night together. Then they spent their second wedding night together playing another special game of chess. It was the beginning of their lives together that no one could ever interfere with again.

( At least that was the hope, but these are Cartwrights after all.)


End file.
